pokeuefandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Pokémon: Uncensored Edition Changelog Beta 0.3.3: The Stablest! + Added a new fancy title screen, thanks to Luka S.J. :D • Squashed the Poké Center bug FOR GOOD! If you have it, all Poké Centers will continue to function like normal again! • Kaise Cones don't crash the game anymore • Other small fixes Beta 0.3.2b: Even Stabler! + Added an NPC who gives out a free Heart Scale every day to a route • The Pokémon Center bug is probably fixed now! If you're have the bug, you must start a new game. • Other very minor fixes Beta 0.3.2: Almost Stable! • Hopefully fixed the Pokémon Center bug • Tweaked the Seamoan Islands Cave • Made some grunts faster in the Heroin Base • Changed the Chroma Cave's Helix Fossil to an Old Amber • Fixed the fossil lab scientist not letting you revive more than one fossil • Major fixes and improvements from the latest engine version, v15.1 • Minor fixes Beta 0.3.1b: The Essential Day Two Bugfix Patch • Correct items have now been set as Trainer Point prizes. • Other minor fixes Beta 0.3.1: The Essential Day One Bugfix Patch • Defeating Purple no longer freezes the game. Beta 0.3: The Massive Story Update Update A massive amount of improvements have been added, thanks to the new Essentials versions (v14 & v15). They have been marked. MAIN + Last 2 gyms of the Runko league added + Added 7 new routes and 12 new locations to Runko + Added a new region, Runkku Islands with two cities/towns and one route. + Story! A serious one! For real! + Added unlockable outfits! (thanks to Valtteri!) MORE CONTENT & COLLECTIBLES + Added obtainable ribbons + Added a few more Golden Dildos + Two new gym leader rematches available at 25 and 30 GDs + Rock Smash is now available + Poké Radar is now available + Added Day Care to Runko. That means you can now breed Pokémon! + Safari Zone has been added to Runko, with 3 possible safari games, each with their own Pokémon. + Game Corner has been added to Runko, with 3 games and lots of prizes! + Added five Battle Houses, each with their own trainers and prizes. + Added more easter eggs + A legendary is available for 0.3 players only! MISC. ADDITIONS + A new, better berry system v15 + More weather effects on maps also more detailed, thanks to v15 + A regional Pokédex for both regions ^ DOES NOT WORK IF YOU HAVE A 0.2.x OR 0.1.x OLDER SAVE FILE. + Added VS bar animation for rival battles + More battle animations and fixes to them and v15 + Added three new message box options from the Gen 3 games (R/S/E and FR/LG) + Added a new info box option from D/P BUG FIXES AND OTHER IMPROVEMENTS • TMs can now be used unlimited times • Improved battle AI and v15 • Improved EXP gain from gen V and VI games • Fishing is now easier v15 • Fixed lots of abilites and some items and v15 • The old man who gives the player Cut in Fucksia Woods now has a house • Mystery Gift now has music • Added a ton more berries to routes • Balanced trainers and gave Gym Leaders regular Potions and Super Potions • Improved main menu v14 • Improved player and NPC movement v14 • Tweaked Pokémon data v14 • Sped up text speed, screen transitions and more v14 • Optimised loading of various sprites, icons, bitmaps and also improved FPS in Pokédex v14 • Additions and tweaks to the battle scene and v15 • Added a theme song for Gary • Decreased the volumes of most music tracks • Error messages in battle can appear if there's a problem with a move v15 • Fixed visual errors, crashes and freezes and v15 • And many other bugfixes and small additions just head over to the wiki: http://pokemonessentials.wikia.com/wiki/Downloads MASSIVE THANKS to the Pokémon Essential dev(s) (Maruno and other contributors)! Beta 0.2.3: Contest Patch Patch + A new intro! Check it out! (Still a bit WIP, give me criticism) + Natural Park has been added and is located on Route 7 + Bug-Catching Contest! + Improved ribbon menu (ribbons will be introduced in the future) + New sweet logo (just a change of font but its better right?) + Reaching 70,000 Trainer Points now gives you rewards • Fixed broken hidden item on Route 7 • Surf on land should now be mostly fixed (report locations where it can be triggered thx!) • Entering Seamoan Islands Cave doesn't break the game anymore • Added a few more hidden items • When reaching 50,000 TP, choosing Cocaine will not crash the game. Instead, you can't choose it. (The option will become available in 0.3) • Cut is now required for two Golden Dildos • Minor bugfixes and tweaks This is most likely the last update before 0.3 unless a major crash is found. (If there is a bug it will most likely be in the Natural Park) Beta 0.2.2: Evolve Some More patch Patch + Pokémon that evolve through trading now evolve when leveling up or holding an item + Instead of classic name input screen, you can now write with your keyboard + If you dislike writing with your keyboard, you can switch to Classic from the options + Added a new Update Check method (checks for updates upon startup) + Added some stuff to do in A.S.S Anne (so I can call this a content patch, woo!) + Added lots of hidden items! + Added two small secrets :) • You can now view the amount of Golden Dildos you've collected in the Trainer Card! • The amount of Golden Dildos found can also been seen in the save window. • Fixed the crash that prevented players from rematching Lt. Surge • Route 11 now has Pokémon (oops!) • Swimming on land glitch should now have been fixed • You can now surf in Cock Tunnel • Fixed the A.S.S Anne easter egg and made it better • Modified the Falonia City easter egg so you can't save after triggering it • The Seamoan Islands easter egg should now work correctly • Increased levels of some trainers' Pokémon • Fixed minor issues • Minor additions • Corrected lots of typos Beta 0.2.1 Patch • Minor additions and stuff • Fixed some bugs • Gary (when fought on Route 6) now uses the correct Pokémon • The easter egg in Falonia City doesn't throw you to the title screen anymore • Plus some very small bugfixes Beta 0.2: The Runko Expansion Update Update + Added 3 new cities/towns (that means 3 more gyms) and a few points of interest such as Seamoan Islands + Added Team Heroin, the criminal organization + Added Running Shoes + Added Itemfinder & hidden items + Added hidden Golden Dildos (they appear after defeating Erika) + You can now rematch gym leaders once certain amounts of Golden Dildos are reached + Added support for outfits (they will be available later) + Added a few sidequests + Added more easter eggs + Added Mystery Gift • Fixed the disappearing bridge bug on Route 3 • Fixed a bug where you could get stuck between a trainer and a wall on Route 3 • Key binding should now work perfectly • Replaced some of the Pokémon sprites with better ones • Gym leaders have Hyper Potions instead of Full Restores and their amount has been reduced • Brock and Misty are now a bit harder, Savordez is now much harder and his Pedobear has been changed to a Pedocub • You will no longer lose any money if defeated by Brendan, May, Savordez or any gym leaders (rematches only) • Increased the levels of wild Pokémon • Idiot and Asshole are now much tougher • Idiot's, Asshole's, Pedocub's and Pedobear's type has been changed to ???. • Corrected some typos • Minor additions and changes • Minor bugfixes Beta 0.1.3 Patch • You can now edit the controls from the options menu. • You can now press Enter. WHOA. • Also a few minor bugfixes. Beta 0.1.2 Patch + You can now change the controls. You can access it from the pause menu. + You can now watch the credits after defeating the developer. • Fixed a bug where Gary would keep fighting you (hopefully) • Fixed minor bugs. Beta 0.1 Beta Release The first beta release! Features three gyms, Fucksia Woods, Cock Tunnel and a few routes.